


Fly Me To The Moon

by SlytherinSweetheart (Cherrypie62666)



Series: Wolfstar softness [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Dancing, Even I am embarrassed by my cheesiness, Excuse my blatant indulgence, Fluff, Getting Together, How do you not understand jealousy, I had to do it, M/M, Second kisses, Sirius is an idiot, There's so much cheese, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Why Did I Write This?, holiday fluff, wolfstar, wolfstar fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 23:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16753204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherrypie62666/pseuds/SlytherinSweetheart
Summary: Remus stood at the counter with his back turned, dressed in a rather adorable frilly white apron with ruffled pink trim, clutching a large mixing bowl up to his chest and swaying in time to the beat.  The delicious scent of warm peanut butter and chocolate wafted through the air, a tray of cooling cookies sitting on a rack beneath the window, their steam rising up to lightly fog the glass.Leaning against the side of the jamb, he crossed his arms over his chest and quirked a brow, fighting down a smirk as best he could.  “Bit early to be baking for the holiday, don’t you think?”Remus gave a start at the sound of his voice, spinning on his heels so fast he nearly fell into the counter in surprise.  “Sirius,” he gasped, glancing over at the clock above the stove as an embarrassed flush spread its way across his cheeks. Amber eyes flicked back to his then, brow furrowed in confusion.  “You’re home early. I didn’t think you’d be done until much later, possibly after midnight.”





	Fly Me To The Moon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chasingbluefish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasingbluefish/gifts).



> Em, this is for making it through Black Friday hell. I know it's days later, but you said surprise you. 
> 
> To everyone, reading Love Me first might help you understand small bits slightly better, but isn't necessary. I've series tagged it.

It was a chilly night in early December.  Cold winds whispered across the bustling streets of muggle London, blowing in the scents of petrichor, woodsmoke, and pine.  Booted feet clicked their way down the sidewalk with a steady gait, crunching through piles of fallen leaves and kicking up bits of debris that swirled past.  At the corner of a dimly lit alleyway, they veered off from the dense crowds, slinking into the shadows of a tall building and disappearing from sight.

A crackling fire warmed the small flat Sirius landed in the entryway of, uncoiling the scarf from around his throat and shrugging out of his well-worn leather jacket with a thankful sigh.  Setting them on a hook by the door, he drew his still frozen fingers up close to his mouth, breathing life back into them slowly while sweeping his gaze over the room.

_ Remus has been busy while I’ve been out, _ he noted with a gentle quirk of the lips, unable to stop it from growing wider and softer the longer he stared at the scene.

The evergreen they’d brought home the night before had been set in the corner by the window, crimson and gold orbs dangling from its branches, cast in a soft glow from the twinkle lights adorning the trunk.  In lieu of a star or some other entirely normal artifact perched on top, an old quill had been magicked to hover just above the tip, twirling and spinning through the air like it was caught up in a gentle breeze.  At its base, half hidden by the wrapped packages stuffed here and there quite precariously, a smaller version of the Hogwarts Express chugged along through a snowy landscape, letting out tiny puffs of white smoke as it made its way around the tree on a never-ending loop.

On the opposite side of the room, candles cluttered themselves atop the mantle of the small fireplace in a variety of Christmas-y colors, their dancing orange flames offset by the deep shadows that flickered and swayed over the red brick.  Two handknit crimson and white stockings hung from the edge above the roaring flames, already packed full of goodies and sweets despite the fact that the holiday wasn’t for some time.

With a quiet chuckle, Sirius slipped his way into the living room like a shadow, moving soundlessly across the mahogany wooden floor in search of the culprit.

Soft music floated in from the direction of the brightly lit kitchen, a hint of a hushed baritone mixed throughout the strange melody, half-humming and half-singing along.  Following it around the corner to its source, he stopped just shy of the entrance to smile once more, completely enthralled by the sight he found awaiting him.

Remus stood at the counter with his back turned, dressed in a rather adorable frilly white apron with ruffled pink trim, clutching a large mixing bowl up to his chest and swaying in time to the beat.  The delicious scent of warm peanut butter and chocolate wafted through the air, a tray of cooling cookies sitting on a rack beneath the window, their steam rising up to lightly fog the glass.

Leaning against the side of the jamb, he crossed his arms over his chest and quirked a brow, fighting down a smirk as best he could.  “Bit early to be baking for the holiday, don’t you think?”

Remus gave a start at the sound of his voice, spinning on his heels so fast he nearly fell into the counter in surprise.  “Sirius,” he gasped, glancing over at the clock above the stove as an embarrassed flush spread its way across his cheeks. Amber eyes flicked back to his then, brow furrowed in confusion.  “You’re home early. I didn’t think you’d be done until much later, possibly after midnight.”

“I am,” Sirius agreed, kicking off the wall and sauntering closer with a sly grin.  “We finished with Order business sooner than anticipated so Dearborn and I went for a drink at the Leaky Cauldron to blow off a little steam.  Shame that I didn’t just come straight home, though. Might have caught an even better show.”

The look on Remus’ face spasmed momentarily, clouding over into something unreadable.  “I thought you were with Longbottom and Dearborn was with Bones, now.”

“We are.  Frank and I ran into the two of them on our way back to give report and wanted to catch up a bit.  Edgar had to get back to the Mrs. and Frank decided to pop in on Alice at the Ministry, so Caradoc and I just went it alone.  The benefit of being single men.”

“Oh,” was all he said before turning around once more and plopping a spoonful of dough onto an empty tray.

Sirius watched for a moment in quiet contemplation, eyes narrowed slightly in thought.  It wasn’t a birthday. No one they knew had had another baby yet, thank Merlin. Christmas was the most logical explanation, but with it still weeks away, he was sure there was something else.  “Special occasion, then?”

Remus made a noncommittal noise in the back of his throat, neither agreeing or disagreeing with the question.

Slinking up behind him, he rose up and dropped his chin on the taller man’s shoulder, watching the process silently until the thing was nearly full.  “Whatcha making,” he finally asked, unable to stop his curiosity from getting the better of him.

“Cookies.  Peanut butter this time, chocolate chip before.”

“Why?”

“Why not?”

A smile curled his lips, humming in amusement as his arm snaked around the front of the other to pluck at the frilly fabric covering his shirt.  “Nice outfit, by the way,” he purred, laughing when the man shrugged him off and sidestepped just out of his grasp. “No, really. I’m quite fond of it.  You should wear it more often, especially when I’m around to see you.”

“Oh, bugger off,” Remus huffed, marching the filled tray over to the oven and shoving it inside with a touch more force than was necessary.

Sirius hopped up on the counter next to him with a cheeky grin, kicking his feet back and forth in a playful manner.  “The flat looks great, too. I wasn’t expecting to come home and see it all bright and Christmas-y. Really adds a hint of joy to the dreary goings on of late.”

Remus didn’t acknowledge the comment as he untied the apron and pulled it off over his head, hanging it up on a hook on the wall before waltzing out of the room with a carefully neutral expression like the spot beside himself was and had always been vacant space.

“Oi.  Moonbeam,” Sirius hollered as he went, craning his neck to watch his roommate disappear around the corner without so much as a second glance back.  Scrambling down from his perch, he swore under his breath, trotting off toward the back bedroom with the beginnings of an apology already pooling on his tongue.

Before he could make it to the doorway, Remus was back, charging toward him with a dark look whilst clutching a small vinyl in one hand with his wand at the ready in the other.

“I’m unarmed,” Sirius yelped in surprise, raising his hands in a placating gesture and taking a step back from the grumpy werewolf with the ability to hex him into the new year.  Not that he knew why he’d be getting hexed, to begin with. Chances were it was probably something stupid he’d said or done recently and forgotten about. As was typically the case whenever Remus was upset with him.

To his shock and surprise, Remus marched past him toward the kitchen, not even bothering to spare a glance his way.  Not sure whether he should follow or stay put for safety reasons, Sirius hesitated in the entryway of their shared bathroom, watching the kitchen for signs of projectiles about to be sent flying toward his head or other sensitive parts.

The music playing softly in the background cut off so violently it caused him to start, jumping about a mile into the air and clutching at his chest.  Harrowing silence trickled into the spaces left behind, thick and heavy as it stretched out for what felt like an eternity and more, with no other sounds to fill it up. 

By the time the other man finally reemerged, his nerves were shot, hands curling at his sides into two tight fists.  Remus closed the distance between them with a sure gait, coming to stand so close he could feel the heat rolling off of him in dizzying waves.

An unreadable emotion flickered in his eyes, caught somewhere in the middle of feral possessiveness and wanton lust.  “Do you recall the time you figured out how to manipulate the record player to work without the use of electricity,” he finally asked, voice a low murmur in their otherwise quiet flat.

Licking his lips nervously, Sirius swallowed down the sudden urge to whimper and gave a nod.  “I do, yeah.”

“And what you told me after?”

The look on his face was so endearingly vulnerable that he couldn’t help but melt inside.  “Of course, Moony,” he quietly chastised, mouth curling into a wry smile. “Despite my penchant for teasing you, I meant every word I said.  I always do, when it counts.”

At that, Remus lifted his wand and flicked it in the direction of the kitchen, the hum of the record player whirling to life heard soon thereafter.  As the first hints of instrumental music permeated the air, he pulled Sirius out into a slightly more open section of floor, halting just in time for the rich voice to begin to sing.

_ Fly me to the moon, let me play among the stars _

Remus drew him closer with a slow quirk of the lips, clasping one of their hands together gently as the other came around him from behind, settling delicately on the small of his back.  He had but a moment to complete the pose before they were off, the upbeat tempo and whimsical twitter of a flute leading them away from a traditional slow dance into something both carefree and intimate, with lots of spinning, long strides, and quickened steps.

_ Let me see what spring is like on Jupiter and Mars. _

_ In other words, hold my hand _

Firelight cast shadows on every wall they passed, bobbing and weaving high above their heads in time with the same steps they mirrored below.  Sirius let out a breathless laugh as Remus broke their pose to twirl him out, catching him on the rebound and pausing the dance briefly to raise a pointed brow at the exact moment the next line was sung.

_ In other words, Baby kiss me _

Before he had a chance to process the meaning in full, the two were off once more, spinning and swaying sporadically in time to the beat.  Trumpets joined in with the flute and double bass, creating a snappy rhythm that carried their bodies along into every available corner, around and again until he felt drunk with the giddy sensation bubbling like champagne in his chest.

_ Fill my heart with song and let me sing forevermore _

_ You are all I long for, all I worship and adore _

_ In other words, please be true _

_ In other words, I love you _

A brief musical interlude followed, trumpets blaring out as their twirling reached a similar crescendo.  Just when he thought his feet couldn’t take anymore, the music calmed into something of a gentle sway, bodies slowing in tandem with the relaxed pulse.  As the two made another lazy loop around the same small section of floor for the umpteenth time, Sirius couldn’t help but voice a few of the words that had begun to stick in the back of his throat.

“So, this is,” he asked a bit evasively, allowing the remainder of his unanswered question to hang precariously in the air.

Amber stared down into grey unflinchingly, molten in its intensity yet unbelievably soft.  “My response,” Remus replied with a voice like warm honey, pace beginning to slow further as his hand slid up Sirius’ back to tuck a wayward lock of hair behind his ear.

A shiver instantly ricocheted down his spine at the contact, eyes slipping shut of their own accord while his heart hammered against his ribcage like a miniature jackhammer.  The music steadily picked up in tempo as the song carried them toward the inevitable finale, crashing around their bodies like waves cresting a rocky shore. Despite that, neither dared move, stuck on the precipice of something so ridiculously fragile it could shatter with a single breath.

_ Fill my heart with song and let me sing forevermore _

_ You are all I long for, all I worship and adore _

_ In other words, please be true _

Sirius’ mouth curled at the ends slowly, gaze heavily-lidded as it locked back onto a hazy amber one, determination burning fire through his chest.

_ In other words, _

_ In other words… _

Reaching up, he cupped the side of Remus’ face so gently the man softened into his touch, stroking a thumb over the curve of a lightly stubbled jaw and reveling in the way each pinprick of sensation felt against his calloused flesh.

It had taken months to finally get back to that place, after countless near intimate moments scattered here and there where neither one could bring themselves to take the final plunge into complete vulnerability without the fear it might not work out.  Now that the end of that excruciating wait was once again in sight, there wasn’t a chance in hell he’d bugger it up another time around. 

Rising up on tiptoes, Sirius stopped just shy of a chaste kiss, feeling each stuttering breath like an intoxicating heatwave spreading itself deliciously across his skin.  Smiling like a fool, he fought down the urge to jump the gun and spoil the moment, opting for the more romantic choice and taking it sinfully slow.

_ I love… _

“Me, too,” he whispered the words against the other’s gently parted lips, eyes slipping shut before he finally tilted his chin and sealed them softly with his own.

_ You _

**Author's Note:**

> I have been thinking about how Fly Me To The Moon by Frank Sinatra is the perfect song to get two idiots together with for months now. And I probably never would have written it without Chaingbluefish as a catalyst, just like how Shadow_Prince was the catalyst for the original. <3
> 
> I apologize for 90% of the ridiculousness. I wrote this through a combination of post-illness brain fog, a twenty-two hour long day, and four hours of sleep. Blame my sleep-deprived mind.
> 
> Hit me up on Tumblr- Cherrywrites626


End file.
